


Reincarnation

by Moonbear_Meliox



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Character Death, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbear_Meliox/pseuds/Moonbear_Meliox
Summary: In the past, Cassian Andor and Nara Telzaka were lovers in a previous life that was cut short.  In the present, (Y/N) (L/N) and Poe Dameron are friends sent on a simple scouting mission. During the mission, an old love story leaves (Y/N) remembering things from a previous life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-uploading this from my Tumblr incase my blog gets affected by the NSFW. I wrote this back in the beginning of 2018 so it's kinda bad.  
> -  
> I had this idea that’s kinda based off of @the-new-fanfic-order ‘s series called Remembrance(Check it out it’s really good). The idea is that Poe is the reincarnation of Cassian and the reader is the reincarnation of his lover, Nara. Nara is going to be in 2nd person because she is technically the reader. Anyway hope you enjoy and give me feedback if you want this to continue. This is also my first time writing for Star Wars so let me know if you want me to write more of Star Wars. The words in Italics will be flashbacks.

A blaster shot rang out through the hall as the beam made contact with your chest. Cassian and Jyn turned around as you colassped down to the floor.

“Nara!” Cassian yelled and ran to your side. He kneeled down and placed your head in his lap. Jyn aimed her blaster and shot down the trooper that had hit you.

“Cass.” You coughed out and tried to sit up. An immense pain shot through your body and you fell back into Cassian’s lap

“Save your energy Love. I’m going to get you out of here.” He said. You grabbed his hand

“Cass we both know that’s not going to happen.” You coughed again and this time blood came out of your mouth. You weren’t going to make it.

“Don’t talk like that Nara. We’ll be able to get you out of here along with the plans.” Jyn said next to you. You took her hand and squeezed it.

“Get the plans out. Complete your father’s mission. But you have to leave me behind.” You said. Tears started to fall from your face.

“No. No Nara I can’t leave you. Your my whole world. I love you.” Cassian said. He was now crying. So were you. You knew your time on this planet was coming to an end.

“I love you too...but you have to let me go.” You said. Coughs and blood came out of your mouth. It was getting hard to breath. With the little strength you had, you pushed yourself up and weakly kissed Cassian.

“I’ll see you in the next life.” You whispered. And with that you were gone.

Cassian broke down right there, crying over your death. He had lost the love of his life. He had lost you, the person he wanted to build a future with after everything was over. But now that can’t happen. Not in this lifetime. But he would hopefully see you again in the next.

* * *

You kneeled down next to the circuit panel of your X-Wing, ready to make repairs. Your fighter took a hit after a run in with a few Stormtroopers on your last mission. It was a small hit and you were able to shoot them and make it back but the wiring ended up getting damaged.

“(Y/N).” A voice called out across the landing strip. Turning your head you saw your friend and partner Poe jogging over to you.

“Hey Poe, what do you need.” You say to him.

“General Organa assigned us to gather intel on the First Order on a nearby planet. She wants us to leave as soon as possible.” He said. You and Poe have been on every mission together ever since you were partnered with him a year ago. You’ve built a strong friendship with the fighter pilot and trust him your life.

“Ok. Let me finish this up and I’ll get my ship prepared.” You said as a round orange and white droid rolls out from behind Poe and greets you with a series of happy beeps

“Hey BB-8.” you say to the droid. The droid beeps happily and then turns to Poe.

“I’m sorry buddy but you can’t come with us. You’d be a dead give away.” Poe says to BB-8. BB-8 gives out a sad beep and lowers his head. “I know. But we’ll be back before you know it. Finn will look after you while I’m gone.” Poe pats the droid. BB-8 liftes his head and nods. Giving one last look at you, he rolls off. 

* * *

“So what exactly are we doing here?” You asked Poe as you walked around a small town. 

“General Organa said that there’s a person in this town that has information on the next attack the First Order is planning. If we find them and get the information, we’ll be able to get the upper hand.”

“Looks like we’re not the only ones” You said as you motioned towards a group of stormtroopers not far from where you and Poe were. 

“Crap” Poe says under his breath and leads you into an empty alleyway.

“What do we do?” You ask as Poe peaks around the corner.

“They’re blocking our way to where we need to go. If we walk past them there’s a 50% chance they’ll notice us. We’re just going to have to go around” He says. You follow Poe through the alley way and come out on a different side of town.

“There it is.” Poe says and points to a cantina. You guys make your way over to it. Before you enter, Poe grabs your arm and you turn to look at him. 

“I’ll go in and get the information. Stay out here in case we need to leave quickly. If you see trouble coming towards you, duck in and get me.” Poe says. You nod your head. He lets go of your arm and heads in.

“Be safe.” You tell him. He nods and enters the cantina. 

* * *

“Can you tell me a story Grandma.” A young voice says. It’s been at least five minutes since Poe stepped in. You move your head in the direction of the voice and see a little girl sitting in front of and old woman.

“What story would you like me to tell you?” The old lady asked her granddaughter.

“How about the one about the two rebel fighters that fell in love.” The little girl said. The woman laughs and nods her head.

“A long time ago, there were two members of the Rebellion. An intelligence captain named Cassian Andor and a rebel fighter named Nara Telzaka.”

_ “Nara!” _

The two names the old lady said sounded familiar but you didn’t know why. Had you heard them before?

“They met when Nara was partnered with Cassian for scouting mission. They didn’t like each other at first. Nara seemed intimidated by the Captain and Cassian thought she wasn’t need. He thought that he could do the mission without her. Well that all changed when they ran into a group of fugitives. Nara ended up saving Cassian’s life when he almost got shot by one.

_ “Thanks.”  _ You heard a voice say. The voice had a heavy accent and was male.

_ “No problem Captain.”  _ You heard another voice say. This time it was female.

“After that mission, Nara didn’t feel intimidated by Cassian and Cassian quite liked having Nara around. Soon they became friends and were sneaking off together to look at the stars and go on midnight flights when they weren’t busy missions.”

_ “The stars look so beautiful tonight.”  _ The female voice said.

_ “Not as beautiful as you.”  _ The male voice said. 

Who were those people that were talking. You looked around to try and find the source of them but only saw the old lady and the young girl.

“When did they fall in love, Grandma?” The young girl asked

“It wasn’t until Cassian saw Nara badly hurt from a risky mission that he realized he loved her.” 

“Did he tell Nara?” The young girl asked.

“He told her his feelings after she recovered. Turns out, she loved him back.”

_ “I love you.”  _ The male’s voice said.

_ “I love you too.”  _ The female voice said.

Where were these voices coming from? You didn’t see a man and a woman talking to each other anywhere. The revelation then hit you that the voices were in head. But why? Why were you hearing those voices and why did those names sound familiar. You were brought back to reality when Poe rushed out of the cantina.

“We have to leave. The contact was a spy for the First Order and they just called in back up. C’mon” He said as he grabbed your hand and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and (Y/N) try to escape stormtroopers and (Y/N) has an encounter with a young man.

“What happened in there?” You ask Poe as the two of you run through the marketplace and away from the cantina.

“Turns out the person we were suppose to meet didn’t have any information on the First Order. They were a spy, trying to get info on what the Resistance is planning. Once I figured that out, I confronted them and they called in backup” Poe says. You turn your head and see stormtroopers emerging from the cantina and starting to chase both of you. A blaster beam whizzed pass your ear as the stormtroopers begin shooting at you and Poe. You unholstered your own blaster from your belt and started shooting back at the troopers as you ran.

“This way” Poe says as he grabs your arm and pushes you in front of him,leading you into an alleyway. The sounds of blaster shots still being heard from behind. You ran faster hoping the stormtroopers don’t catch up. You soon make it to the end of the alley and stop running. Turning around to look at Poe, but you find that he isn’t there.

“Poe?” You call out. There’s no answer. You run back into the alley to find him. Rounding a corner you see two stormtroopers closing in on a cornered Poe

“Hey!” You yell drawing theirs and Poe’s attention. Raising your blaster, you shoot both of the troopers in the chest and their bodies fall to the ground. Poe gets up and you run over to him.

“Are you okay.” The both of you say at the same time. You look over Poe for any injuries and see blood coming out from his shoulder.

“One of them got me in the shoulder” He says, noticing your concerned look.” They would of had me. Thanks by the way.”

“No problem Flyboy.” You say. You look behind Poe and hear more stormtroopers heading your way. “C’mon let’s get back to the ship.”

You lead Poe to the end of the ally way and enter the other side of the market. Keeping your heads down, the two of you almost make it to the ship when a trooper patrolling the area spots you.

“There they are.” The trooper shouts.

“Run.” Poe says as the two of you head towards the ship. Poe speeds ahead of you to lower the ramp as you shoot as many Stormtroopers as you can.

“(Y/N) Let’s go.” Poe calls out to you. You shoot a few more troopers and then run into the ship. Poe starts the ship as you bring the ramp up.

“Get us out of here Dameron.” You shout to Poe.

“You got it Stars” Poe says using his nickname for you. You lurch forward as the ship lifts off and goes into hyperspace.

* * *

Poe puts the ship into autopilot and walks over to you.

“Get over Flyboy. I need to clean your shoulder.” You say to him, holding up the first aid kit. Poe laughs and sits next to you. You help him remove his jacket and unbutton his shirt, trying not hurt him or his injury.

“You like what you see.” Poe smirks once his shirt is taken off. You roll your eyes but can’t help but smile as a small blush rises to your cheeks.

“Oh shut it Dameron.” You say. You grab a cloth and pour some rubbing alcohol on it. Being very gentle you dab the cloth on Poe’s injury. He winces a little and you mumble a quick sorry. Once all the blood is cleaned off, You grab a bacta patch and place it on Poe’s shoulder.

“Thanks.” Poe says. You smile and nod. Poe buttons up his shirt and you put away the first aid kit and dispose of the used cloth. 

“I informed the General about what happen. We should be back at base in about an hour.” Poe says once he puts his jacket on. He heads back to the pilot seat and you soon join him and sit in the co-pilot’s seat.

* * *

Once the ship touches down on base, you sigh in relief.

“Good to be home.” You say to Poe as he shuts off the ship.

“It sure is.” He says. The two of you get up from your seats and exit the ship. “I’ll go and do the debriefing. Why don’t you go and get some rest. We’ve had a rough day” Poe says and places a hand on your shoulder

“No kidding. I can go and do the debriefing. The one that needs rest is you. You need to head to the medical wing and get your shoulder fixed up. That bacta patch isn’t doing much.” You say to Poe. He’s the one that did most of the work.

“Are you sure. Because you look really tired.”

“Yes. And I’ll be even more tired if you continue to argue you with me, now go.” You laugh as you push Poe towards the medical wing.

“Alright. Alright, I’m going Stars.” Poe laughs. “But get some sleep” He says as he turns and leaves. You laugh to yourself and head inside. Once You filled in General Organa on the failed mission. You head to your quarters, wash up, and following Poe’s advice, you take a nap.

_ “Estrellas..” _

_ You open your eyes to see a man standing in front of you. He has brown hair and moustache and is wearing a brown jacket. He’s directly looking at you. His eyes travel from your faces to your body, to your feet, and then back to your face. _

_ “You look just like her” The man says in amazement. His voice has an accent. The same accent you heard in your head when that lady was telling the story. _

“Like who?” _ You ask the man. Looking at his face, you feel like you’ve seen him before. The man stares at you for a moment, then walks over to you and cups your cheeks. Maybe the odd sense of familiarity is why you don’t push the man away. He brings his face close to yours whispers one word. _

_ “Nara” _

_ As soon as the man says that name, a burning pain shoots through your chest. You step back and clutch your stomach. The man hurries over to you. _

_ “You need to remember what happen. Who you were in a past life.” The man said. He sounded panicked and was shaking your shoulders. _

_ “What?” You said as you made eye contact with the man. _

_ “Rogue One.” _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) finds out about Rogue One and is confronted with a strange past.

You jolted awake and gasped for breaths. Looking around you found yourself in your bedroom and the man gone. But his words still rang out.

_ “Rogue One.” _

They were still fresh in your mind. What did they mean. You got off your bed and grabbed your datapad. Maybe they had something to do with the Resistance. You turned on your datapad and typed in Rogue One. One file popped. You clicked on the file and an article popped up.

_ “Rogue One was a group of rebels that served in the Rebellion during the Battle of Scarif. The team consisted of Chirrut Imwe,a blind force believer and former guardian of the Whills, Baze Malbus, mercenary and former guardian of the Whills, K-2SO a reprogrammed Imperial Droid, Bodhi Rook a defected Imperial Pilot, Jyn Erso the leader, and two Rebel fighters, Cassian Andor and Nara Telzaka.” _

The names all sounded familiar to you, but why? You already had heard Nara’s name a bunch of times and Cassian Andor was the name of the man in the lady’s story, but you hadn’t heard any of the others until now. You scrolled down and saw a photo of the team. Just looking at their faces you could name them instantly.

Chirrut was sitting down on a box holding his staff and smiling while Baze stood next to him with a small smile. Next to him stood Bodhi with a big smile. Jyn stood next to Bodhi with her arms at her side and a smile on his face. K-2SO stood a little bit behind her with his normal blank expression. And next to him, stood the same man you saw in your dreams. What surprised and scared you was that he had one arm around the back of your waist. __

* * *

_ The camera flashed as everyone smiled for the picture. Cassian turned to you and pulled you closer. You turned to him and placed your hands around the back of his neck.  _

_ “I love you” He says. _

_ “I love you too.” You say as Cassian brings his lips to yours in a soft kiss. _

_ “Get a room you two” You hear Bodhi exclaim. You broke away from the kiss and laughed. _

_ “Leave them alone Bodhi.” Jyn said with a smile. _

_ “Beside, we already have one.” You say to him and laugh. _

_ “Do not worry Bodhi, you will find love like that someday.” Chirrut said to him. _

_ “You think I’m jealous?” Bodhi asked Chirrut. _

_ “You sound like it.” said Baze. You laugh again and turn back to Cassian. _

_ “I love you” Cassian said again. “I love you, I love you, I love you and I will not stop saying it. I love you Nara Telezaka.” _

_ Nara Telezaka _

Shooting up from your seat, you dropped the datapad onto the floor.

“What the hell” You whisper to yourself. “What the hell did I just see.”

_ “You need to remember what happen.” _ Cassian’s voice said. 

Remember. Did you just remember something. Something from a previous life. Is that even possible. Maybe it is. You crouched down and picked up your datapad to continue reading the article.

_ “Rogue One was tasked with getting the plans for the Death Star on the planet called Scarif. Jyn, Cassian, Nara, and K-2SO went to retrieve the plans while Bodhi, Baze and Chirrut distracted the Imperial troops. Sadly they didn’t make it. Chirrut and Baze died from blaster fire while trying to turn on the signal to transmit the plans to the rebel base. Bodhi died when a grenade was thrown into the ship. K-2SO was shot while working on the door controls while Nara was shot in the stomach---” _

A burning pain shot through your stomach again. You dropped your datapad and fell on your back. The pain spread all the way to your lower chest.

_ “Nara!”  _

Cassian yelled in your head. He sound distressed. Then the pain was gone. You laid on the floor panting for breath. Looking around, your room seemed too cramp. Hurring out of the room, you deciding you needed fresh air. You ran until you made it to the open tarmack. You needed to think and clear your head about what happened.

“Hey (Y/N)” You hear Rey say behind you. You turn around to greet her but don’t see Rey. You see Jyn.

“You alright. You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” It looks like Jyn, but sounds like Rey. You rub your eyes and blink. Rey’s face is there, along with the rest of her.

“Um Yea-Yes,Un-Uh. Everything’s fine. I’m just tired.” You lied. You were absolutely the opposite of fine. You were seeing things. “I uh need to go make repairs on my ship. I’ll see you later”

You hurried away from Rey without saying goodbye. What the heck is happening to you. Fresh air isn’t helping. You need a distraction, so whatever is happening to you will go away. Maybe repairing your ship will work? You run over to your X-wing, and inspect it to see if it needs any repairs. It doesn’t but you still needed to distract yourself. You grab the dolly and climb under your X-wing to open up the panel and just...fidget with the wires. Yes, that can distract you.

“(Y/N). Is that you under there?” You hear a voice say. Rolling out a bit to see who it is, you look up to see Bodhi is staring back at you.You jump up in surprise and hit your head.

“Whoa (Y/N) Are you ok.” Bodhi says as he puts his hand on your arms. It’s not Bodhi, it’s Finn. You push him away and get up.

“(Y/N) Calm down it’s me, Finn.” Finn says. Your breathing heavily again. 

“Uh-Um Sorry Finn. I thought you were someone else.” You say bringing your hand to your head. The pain in your head is now aware to you. “I’m uh going to go get this looked at. I’ll see you later.” You quickly say as you run away from Finn. You were now freaking out. You were seeing the faces of dead people on your friend. You needed to go somewhere safe. Your room wasn’t an option and outdoors was worse. Poe! He would be safe and listen to you. Hopefully. You hurry over to his room. Raising your hand up to go to knock, the door opens and out walks Poe.

“I was just about to get you. The General called an emergency meeting and she wants all troops present.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance goes to aid an alliance base that is under attack and feelings are divulged.

You followed Poe as he lead you to the briefing room. All troops were present when you got there while General Organa was standing at the front of the table. You and Poe took your places as the General informed what was going on.

“A rebel alliance base stationed not far from here is under attack from the First Order. They requested backup and we’re going to help them. Commander (L/N), you and your troops are on ground control. Commander Dameron you and your squadron are in the air. Take off is in 5 minutes. You are dismissed” General Organa said. As General Organa wanted the Resistance to get there and help out as soon as possible, she kept the meeting short. Everyone left to get ready for take off as you went to your room to suit up. Grabbing your blaster you met Poe outside and the two of you headed to the tarmac. Before you walked over to board the ship, Poe grabs your hand and pulls you into a hug. You’re startled for a second but then hug him back.

“Be safe out there.” He says with concern in his voice. You’re a little confused. Poe isn’t usually like this when there’s a mission where the two of you are separated.

“You too.” You say to him. He hugs you a little tighter and you stay like that for a few seconds before breaking away. He heads over to his X-Wing as you give him one last glance and board the ship.

* * *

Once your foot touches the battle ground, you and your troops are under heavy blaster fire. You dive to take cover and shoot at some stormtroopers.

“Shoot down as many stormtroopers as you can. If you find any rebel alliance members injured, bring them back to the ship for medical assistance.” General Organa’s voice comes through the com.

“Roger that commander.” You say and shoot another stormtrooper down. “You heard the general.” You say to your troops as you and them go into battle.

There were only a few more stormtroopers left. You and the rest of the troops pushed on, hoping the other side would fall back and retreat. You continued shooting and shooting, hitting your target every time. You look to the side to see a stormtrooper get ready to throw a grenade at you. You aimed to shoot him, instead one of the X-Wings shoot him down. You duck as the grenade he was previously holding goes off by his body. You guess Poe was the one that shot down the stormtrooper. You look up to the sky and silently thank Poe in your mind.

“Good work troops. Scout out the area and assess the damage. Make sure there aren't anymore stormtroopers left.” General Organa says. The stormtroopers finally retreated and you counted that as a win. Some troops went to help members of the rebel alliance as you and some of your troops fan out to scout the forest incase any stormtroopers were there looking to ambush. You looked around to see if there were any more troops left, none were there. But, as you made your way back to your group, a blaster shot rang out and a beam made contact with your chest. You cried out in pain and clutched your chest. Looking behind you, you see a stormtrooper with his gun raised. You raise your own blaster and shoot him. He falls down as you fall on your knees. You lift your hand to see it covered in blood. The pain is unbearable. You fall onto your back and lay on the ground. 

“So this is how I’m going to die” You tell yourself. With your injury you wouldn’t be able to walk back and get a medic. You didn’t know if anyone heard your scream or the blaster go off. You barely knew if you could be moved. You just hope someone heard you so you wouldn’t die alone.

“(Y/N)?” You here Poe’s voice call out for you. He must be nearby looking for you.

“Poe” You call out to him. You hear running footsteps and Poe comes into your line of sight.

“Oh my god. (Y/N)!” Poe runs over to you and puts your head in his lap. “What happened Stars.”

You lift your hand up and point at the dead trooper. Poe looks at the corpse and then at your stomach.

“We need to get you to a medic.” He says as he goes to lift you up. You cry out in pain and he puts you down.

“There’s no time Poe. I’m going to die here.” You say to him. Your voice is hoarse and weak.

“No. No, Stars don’t say that. You’re going to be fine. I can go get a medic and they can treat you here.” Poe says as he gets up. You grab his wrist and shake your head.

“I’m dying Poe. We both know that. Just stay here with me.” You say to him. There are tears coming out of both you and Poe’s eyes. Poe kneels down next to you and clutches your hand to his chest.

“I love you.” Poe says. It’s sad and emotional but filled with love. And it makes you realize that you love him back. Through all this time, you’ve always love Poe without realizing the feelings were there.

“I love you too.” You whisper. A flash of light catches both of you and Poe’s attention. You look to see Cassian and a woman who looks just like you, Nara, standing a few feet away. They both look more like ghost than real people. 

“You see them too right.” Poe says to you. You nod your head as Cassian and Nara walk towards the two of you. 

“Your not going to die like this. Not in this life.” Cassian says to you. Cassian kneels down on your other side while Nara kneels next to Poe.

“What do you mean?” You ask him. Cassian places his hand on your wound. You don’t flinch or feel anything.

“You’ll see.” He says as the world fades to black.


	5. Chapter 5-End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian and Nara tell (Y/N) about Reincarnation and lovers are reunited.

_ You were standing at the end of a hallway. The sound of running footsteps could be heard, getting louder and louder. Cassian, Jyn and Nara ran around a corner and down the hallway you were standing in. They were almost at end when you noticed a stormtrooper round the corner. He raised his blaster and fired.  _

_ “No!” You scream as the beam makes contact with Nara’s chest. Cassian and Jyn turned around to face Nara as she collapsed to the floor. _

_ “Nara!” Cassian yelled and ran to her side. Jyn aimed her blaster at the stormtrooper and shot him. You go to run over to them but a sudden hand on your shoulder holds you back. You look to see Cassian holding your shoulder. Turning your head to the other side, you see Nara looking back at you. You look back at the scene in front of you. _

_ “This is how you died.” You say to Nara. Jyn was now kneeling down next to Nara with their hands intertwined. Nara nods her head. _

_ “It’s how you would have died too if Poe wasn’t there.” Nara says. _

_ “What do you mean?” You asks them. Cassian looks at you and takes a deep breath. _

_ “You and Poe are the current reincarnations of me and Nara. That’s why you’ve been having those flashbacks.” Cassian explains.  _

_ “You would keep having those flashbacks until you and Poe realized you loved each other.” Nara said. _

_ “That still doesn’t explain how Poe saved my life. I got shot in the stomach. The last thing I remember is seeing you guys.” You say, remembering the events that lead to you getting shot. _

_ “As soon as Poe said he loved you and you said it back, it allowed us to physically interact with the both of you. I stopped your wound from bleeding so Poe could get you to a medic.” Cassian explained. You looked away from both of them so you could process everything.  _

_ “Poe said he loved me…” You said. Cassian nodded his head _

_ “Do you love him back?” Cassian asked you. You didn't have to give it much thought. You truly loved Poe with all your heart. _

_ “Yes.” You say turning to him. “I do” _

_ “He’s waiting for you to wake up.” said Nara. “He hasn’t left your side ever since you got back to base.” You needed to get back to Poe. You needed to see him. _

_ “It’s time for you to go to him.” Cassian gently said. You turned to face both Cassian and Nara. _

_ “Will I ever see you guys again?” You ask them. You’ve only known them for a few days, but it seems like you’ve known them your whole life. _

_ “You will. In the next life.” Nara said as she and Cassian hug you. You hug them back. _

_ “I love you Estrellas.” Cassian said and kissed your head as a warm feeling washes over you. _

* * *

Your eyes flutter open as you regained consciousness. You blinked a few times until the world came into view. You’re in the medical wing. You turn your head to see Poe asleep on a chair next to your bed. You slowly and carefully sit up,trying not to hurt yourself. Looking at Poe you bring your hand up to caress his cheek. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at you.

“Hey flyboy.” You say. Your voice is hoarse and quiet from lack of speaking. Poe smiles at you.

“Hey Stars. you’re awake.” Poe says and puts his hand over yours. “How do you feel?”

“There’s no pain. I feel ok.” You tell him. “What happen after I lost consciousness?”

“I brought you back to a ship that brought us back to base. Then they took you here to check your wound. You’ve been out for a couple hours.” He says and hands you a cup of water from the bedside table. You take it and drink the whole glass.

“You saw them right? Nara and Cassian?” Poe asks you once you’ve finished the cup of water

“Yea. I saw Cassian and Nara.” You tell him.

“They came up to me, or more like appeared right next to me and explained a few things to me while you were out.”

“Did they explain that we are their current Reincarnations and that us saying we love each other saved my life?” You ask Poe

“Yea, pretty much.” He says. 

“They told me that while I was unconscious.” You tell Poe. It’s silent for awhile with the two of you just looking at each other. Poe’s hair is messy and tangled, probably from running his hand through it too many times as a nervous habit. He has bags under his eyes from not getting too much sleep in between the two missions you guys went on. You’ve know Poe ever since you joined the Resistance. He was assigned as your mentor and taught you the stuff you needed to know. The two of you seemed to get along really well. You didn’t know why before, but now you did.

“Did you mean what you said? Do you love me?” Poe asks you. You cup his cheek and bring your face close to his. Leaning in, you press your lips gently against Poe’s. The kiss is passionate and soft, like you’ve done it million times. You slowly pull away and meet Poe’s gaze.

“Does that answer your question.” You ask him. He smiles and you smile back.

“I love you (Y/N) (L/N). In a past life, in this one, and the next.”


End file.
